Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (juego de palabras con sus siglas "HD") es un videojuego multijugador para Xbox Live Arcade y PlayStation Network (solo para Sony PlayStation 3) que presenta a los personajes, sprites, y los escenarios de varios títulos diferentes de la saga Castlevania. La historia, como lo es, implica un libro maldito llamado el Grimoire, en el cual se registra la historia de la ciudadela maligna Castlevania. Sin embargo, el castillo vuelve a la vida dentro de las páginas del libro, tomando diversas formas de encarnaciones anteriores, y los héroes del pasado, también registrados en el libro y volviendo a la vida dentro de sus páginas, deben una vez más luchar para poner fin a la maldición. Esta historia permite a los personajes de épocas que van desde 1691 hasta 2036 que se reúnan en el mismo castillo para luchar contra el mal. Presenta una característica de juego cooperativo en línea de hasta seis jugadores, y si bien es beneficioso para permanecer juntos, gracias a que personajes pueden realizar poderosos ataques combinados entre sí, los jugadores tienen la capacidad de vagar por el castillo libremente, independientemente de la ubicación de los otros jugadores. No existe modo cooperativo local para la versión de Microsoft Xbox 360, pero la versión de Sony PlayStation 3 tiene hasta cuatro jugadores locales para juego cooperativo. Su contenido de descarga (DLC) incluye nuevos personajes y escenarios. En diciembre del año 2012, Castlevania: Harmony of Despair ganó el "PlayStation Store Special Prize" en Japón.http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/567/567494 Koji Igarashi en PlayStation Awards Personajes disponibles Personajes iniciales Personajes DLC Capítulos Música El videojuego contiene arreglos musicales de varios títulos de la saga Castlevania y algunos temas musicales nuevos. A continuación se muestra una lista de los temas musicales que se encuentran en la sección prueba de sonido (sound test) del videojuego. Otras músicas se pueden encontrar en el videojuego, pero no figuran agregadas en la sección prueba de sonido. #Ruined Castle Corridor (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) #After Confession (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) #PHANTOM OF FEAR (pista original) #Into the Dark Night (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) #Piercing Battle Fury (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) #''Tanz mit einem Clown'' (pista original) #Hail from the Past (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #Gaze Up at the Darkness (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #Piercing Silence (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #Esquisse of Violence (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #CRIMSON BLOOD (pista original) #Ebony Wings (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) #The Colossus (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) #Symphony of Battle (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) #Order of the Demon (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) #Dance of Illusions (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, particularmente rippeda de Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles) #''Ein Weltherrscher'' (pista original) Música DLC Set musical 1 Xbox Live - Released 10/13/10 PSN - U$D 2.00 #Pitiful Scion / The Tragic Prince (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) #Pitch-Black Intrusion (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) #An Empty Tome (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) #Invitation of a Crazed Moon (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #The Hidden Curse (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Set musical 2 Xbox Live - Publicación 10/11/2010 PSN - U$D 2.00 #Heart of Fire / Don't Wait Until Night (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) #Aquarius (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) #Slash (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) #Divine Bloodlines (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, su versión remix de Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) #Simon's Theme (Super Castlevania IV) Música obtenida con el Capitulo 8 Xbox Live - Publicación 12/01/2011 PSN - Incluida con el Capitulo 8 #The Lost Portrait / Lost Painting (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) #Poetic Death / Death Ballad (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Música obtenida con el Capitulo 9 Xbox Live - Publicación 19/01/2011 PSN - Incluida con el Capitulo 9 #Castle Dracula / Dracula's Castle (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) #The Horde's Festival / Festival of Servants (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Música obtenida con el Capitulo 10 Xbox Live - Publicación 26/01/2011 PSN - Incluida con el Capitulo 10 Arreglos musicales #Vampire Killer (Castlevania) #Nothing to Lose (Castlevania) Temas originales de NES #VAMPIRE KILLER (Castlevania, versión NES original) #STALKER (Castlevania, versión NES original) #WICKED CHILD (Castlevania, versión NES original) #WALKING ON THE EDGE (Castlevania, versión NES original) #HEART OF FIRE (Castlevania, versión NES original) #OUT OF TIME (Castlevania, versión NES original) #NOTHING TO LOSE (Castlevania, versión NES original) #POISON MIND (Castlevania, versión NES original) #BLACK NIGHT (Castlevania, versión NES original) Música obtenida con el Capitulo 11 Xbox Live - Publicación 02/02/2011 PSN - Incluida con el Capitulo 11 #Go! Getsu Fūma (Getsu Fūma Den) #Ryukotsuki (Getsu Fūma Den) Curiosidades * Gracias al "rippeo" de los datos de voces en el videojuego, se encontró muy temprano que Hammer habría sido ofrecido como un personaje de contenido de descarga (DLC). Sin embargo, Konami anunció el día 03/02/2011 que el Capítulo 11 y Getsu Fūma sería el último paquete de contenido de descarga para el videojuego. Vídeos E3 2010 - Castlevania Harmony of Despair Productos relacionados * Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Original Soundtrack Enlaces externos *Konami Japón - pagina de productos (japonés) *konami.com (inglés) *Destructoid - Entrevista con Iga (inglés) *Silicon Era (inglés) *Destructoid (inglés) *Destructoid OFLC Lists Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (inglés) *OFCL (inglés) *IGN FAQ (inglés) *GameTrailers video - Entrevista con John Choon, demostrando DLC (inglés) *Harmony of Despair Wiki (japonés) Referencias de:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair en:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos de Microsoft Xbox 360